The Live Cell Imaging Shared Resource currently houses eleven sophisficated light microscopes and two image analysis workstafions that are available to the campus research community for an hourly fee. The instrumentafion includes: two laser scanning confocal microscopes, one with two photon capability; one spinning disk laser confocal; two wide field epifluorescence deconvolufion microscopes; a Metasystems screening microscope; a fluorescence lifefime microscope for measurement of FRET and two microscopes capable of TIRF. Most of these scopes are equipped with 37C incubation and four of them also have 5% C02. Five of these microscopes have linear encoded stages for point visifing experiments. The director and staff provide individual training and assistance to users of the facility. Services also include advice on protocol development, troubleshooting of experiments and help with the appropriate interpretation and effecfive presentation of imaging data. Invesfigators who wish to use the facility typically meet with the Director to discuss which microscope would be most suitable for their project and to determine appropriate protocols for sample preparafion and experimental design. The director serves as consultant or collaborator on projects requiring more than roufine microscope imaging. The facility manager is available during normal working hours to assist users. Approved users may check out a key for after hours access. A web-based calendaring system is used to reserve time. It is integrated with a user accounts database and an authenficafion server for tracking actual usage. The LCIF provides short-term backup of data on a network accessible file server. Since its inception in 2004, the LCIF has trained more than 130 users from 96 laboratories in 26 departments on the UT Southwestern campus, resulfing in 63 publicafions that include data obtained on LCIF instruments. About 30% of LCIF users are Cancer Center invesfigators. Since 2006, 18 peer-reviewed publicafions by Cancer Center members include data acquired in the LCIF. Beyond merely providing affordable microscopy, the LCIF actively evaluates emerging technologies and assures their appropriate implementafion, as well as promofing scientifically rigorous applicafion of exisfing technology. This means that both imaging novices and sophisficated users can effecfively leverage the facility to avail themselves of the tremendous power of modern light microscopy as a tool for scientific discovery.